Main Page
Welcome to the d20 NPCs Wiki! While the d20 System in its various incarnations remains the world's most popular RPG system, creating NPCs - especially high-level NPCs - involves a lot of effort on the part of the game master. The same goes for advanced monsters - monsters with templates applied to them or more hit points than usual. The game master needs to pick skill ranks, feats, ability scores and more, and figure out hit points, skill bonuses, saving throws, and many other things. While none of the math involved in this process is very difficult, there is a lot of it, and it tends to absorb valuable time that would better be spent on other parts of the adventure design process. This Wiki is intended as a resource for the poor, harried game master and serves as a repository for NPCs and monsters of all kinds. If you are using the NPCs and monsters here, please consider adding some contributions of your own so that the Wiki can continue to grow! Please follow the following guidelines while doing so: First of all, do not simply copy NPCs from published sources - including the System Reference Document! This Wiki is only intended for fan material - while NPCs and monsters using materials from the SRD and other sources are not a problem, actual copying from the SRD or other sources might be objected to by Wizards of the Coast or the copyright holder - this fan site does not use the WotC Open Gaming Licence, since Wikicities uses a different Open Licence - and is thus not permitted. Instead it follows the WotC Online Policy (which means among other things that (a) you can't publish any of this to make money - like publishing it in a professional product - and (b) you can use creatures not in the SRD, such as mind flayers). Next, choose a descriptive name for the NPC or monster, and enter a link for it on one of the various index pages. This name should be more than a one-word summary - instead of naming an NPC "Thug", consider naming him "Generic Human CR2 Thug". Click on that new link and you will create a new page for the NPC. After the title, first state if you are using any additional rules for that NPC other than those found in the Core Rules - for example, if you are using any specific supplements for feats, prestige classes, and so on, then list these so that other GMs immediately know if they have access to those same rules. After this, enter the stat block for the NPC or creature. It would be ideal if you can follow the stat block examples given in the Dungeon Master's Guide, but it is not necessary - as long as others can read and understand it, it should be okay. That's basically it. If you want, you can add further material - typical combat tactics, or examples of play where you used that NPC or creature, but none of these are necessary. You should also add a link to your creature from the other index pages so that Wiki users will have an easier time of finding it. See? It hardly takes any time at all to contribute to the Wiki - so don't hesitate! Content Dungeons and Dragons 3.5 NPCs and Creatures d20 NPCs by Challenge Rating d20 NPCs by Creature Type d20 NPCs by Primary Character Class Additional indices for d20 NPCs - NPCs by setting and other specialized categories. D&D Named Demon Project - A listing of named demons published for use in D&D. Sample Dragons - A project to give stats for every true dragon at every age category. High Priest Project - a project to provide stats for high level NPC Clerics of each major deity in the Core, Forgotten Realmes and Eberron campaign settings. d20 Modern NPCs d20 Modern NPCs by Challenge Rating d20 Modern NPCs by Creature Type d20 Modern NPCs by Primary Character Class True20 NPCs and Creatures True20 NPCs by Level True NPCs by Creature Type True NPCs by Primary Role Mutants & Masterminds NPCs and Creatures Mutants & Masterminds NPCs by Power Level Big Eyes Small Mouth d20 NPCs and Creatures BESM d20 NPCs by Challenge Rating Other Resources Anything else related to d20 - adventures, locations, and so on. While the main focus of this Wiki is NPCs and will remain this way, there is absolutely no reason why you shouldn't add other material - as long as it is useful in some way. NPC Templates NPC Personalities D20 Product Listing - Help compile a list of all commercial d20 releases. D&D Links DnD Expanded Material List of All DnD Deities d20 Modern Links D20 Modern Expanded Material Stat Monkeys web page Joshua Kubli's Gamma World NPCs Random Name Generator Sprucing Up Your Articles Wikipedia manual of style help Wikipedia editing a page help Related Wikis Shadowrun NPCs Wiki D&D Wiki